


The Bet

by fvandomtrvsh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just something dumb i wrote, i dunno, its just something nice and silly, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvandomtrvsh/pseuds/fvandomtrvsh
Summary: Jax,  John and Nate decided to bet on who could get this cute's girl phone number and Sara couldn't resist getting in on it too.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenRoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/gifts).



> This is just an adaptation of an OC thing I wrote a while back and my friend @wardenroot said I should turn into a LOT fic so I did. Hope y'all like it. Also happy (belated) birthday, my dude <3

The music was loud, there was plenty of food and drinks and Sara was feeling good about the night. John sat down beside her, putting a bottle of beer in her hand. 

“Come on, love, you've got to catch up.”

“I don't think anyone can catch up with you John,” Sara said taking a sip. “Besides, I have plans tomorrow and being hungover is not part of them.”

Jax booed, entering the room with more pizza just as she said it. John just shrugged, mumbling something about having more drinks to himself. 

“All right, drinking or not you're at least doing our food challenge, right?” Nate asked, sniffing a donut like it had offended him. 

Sara hid an amused smile behind her bottle. “Of course. I always win anyways, gotta keep my record intact.”

“You're not winning anything tonight Lance,” Jax said. 

They spent the next few hours stuffing their faces with food and drinking. They would always do this kind of thing when they were in the same city with, half of traveling a lot. They had a bigger group of friends but the four of them knew each other since they were very young. 

Somehow they ended up in the living room with Nate's laptop. Sara was lying on the floor mentally regretting having eaten so much, the win of their competition feeling stupid now that she was so full. The boys were talking between themselves and she had been ignoring them successfully until now but Jax whistling caught her attention. 

“What are you guys doing there?” she asked, sitting up. 

“Looking at Nate’s new crush,” John said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“She's hot,” Jax added. 

Sara rolled her eyes and got up to see this crush of the month, Nate was always having crushes on beautiful women that he could never get. She pushed Jax to the side so she could see the screen better and almost tripped on air when she saw familiar blonde curls, warm smile, and beautiful eyes staring back at her. 

“What do you think Sara?” Nate asked. “She goes to that Café across the street from my work every day and always greets me.”

Sara opened her mouth but no words came out, luckily the boys started to laugh saving her from having to say anything. 

“You think that just because a girl says good morning to you she's into you?” Jax said grinning. 

“There are still some polite people in the world mate,” John added, “No way a girl like that would be into you anyways.”

“What are you talking about? Girls love me! You think she would be into who, then? You?”

John smiled smugly. “Of course, you don't have the Constantine charm but I do. You couldn't even talk to a girl like that mate.”

“Please! You guys are crazy if you think you could even get her phone number,” Jax said, rolling his eyes. 

Sara shook her head and decided to just let them tire themselves out, she didn't have the energy to deal with her drunk friends. She dropped down into the couch and closed her eyes, only half listening to the boys’ conversation. She was almost falling asleep when someone yelling  _ “Wanna bet!”  _ startled her. 

“What? What are you guys doing?”

“We're betting who can get the coffee house girl's number!” Nate said. 

“Seriously? How old are you? 15?”

“Aw, come on love, it's just a bet.”

“It's the only way to settle this,” Jax pointed out. 

“Fine,” Sara said with a nod. “But I bet I’m gonna win.”

John smiled. “That's the spirit, love. Finally some real competition.”

“No way that girl is gay!” Nate said. “I have a great gaydar!”

Sara chuckled. “I didn't say she was, I just said I'm gonna get her number and win the bet.”

“You're all going down. Plus Nate you really don't have a gaydar, stop lying to yourself,” Jax said. “And the bet was actually get a date with her, the phone number is just because I said Nate wouldn't even get that.”

“Not a problem, I'll get her number and a date.”

“Awfully cocky there eh,” John said watching Sara with a small smile. “Don't forget you're gonna be competing against the Constantine charm.”

Sara just rolled her eyes. “It's a bet?” She raised her eyebrows questioningly. “Don't tell me you're scared, Heywood?”

“Of course not!” Nate protested. “It's a bet! 

They all shook hands and Sara was quick to exit the room in search of a bed to throw herself in and also to hide the smirk on her face.   
  
  


A few days later Sara had almost forgotten about the bet when Nate texted her asking to meet. She considered just forgetting about it but imagining the look on the boys’ faces was enough to convince her otherwise. When they were all together Nate told them he had kept track of the coffee girl's schedule and that she was there every day at 7 am. 

“That's very stalkery of you Nate,” Sara said. 

“These are necessary details for the bet!” Nate protested. “Besides, you all should thank me. I could've gone talk to her at least three time by now and not tell you guys anything but I didn't!”

They talked and agreed on meeting up at Nate's job so they could each try to talk to the “coffee girl”, as they had started calling her. Sara mostly kept to herself and would just throw a teasing comment here and there, always trying to hide her ever present smirk. 

The next days the boys went to talk to the coffee girl, one at a time and always on different days, and they all came back without a date and without her phone number. 

It was finally Sara's turn and she was calmly sipping a coffee while they waited for coffee girl to arrive. 

“You're not gonna get anything Sara, I don't know why you're looking all smug,” Nate said, he had been taking the rejection hard. “I'm starting to think she's not single.”

Sara ignored him and kept sipping her coffee, swallowing the laugh that wanted to come out with the hot drink. When coffee girl finally appeared, Sara got up and calmly crossed the street to intercept her. 

“Hey babe!” she said when she was right in front of her. 

The other woman jumped a little, startled before recognition dawned in and she rolled her eyes. 

“Sara, what are you doing here?”

“Winning a bet,” Sara said with a smirk. When the woman just raised an eyebrow in question, she continued. “So… you know when I asked if we could wait a little longer before I introduced you to my friends?”

“Sara Lance, what did you do? You've got that face that means I'm not gonna like what you're gonna say.” 

“No need to full name me Aves, it's nothing serious. It's just that the other day Nate said he had a crush on you aka “coffee girl” and the boys all started to argue about who had more chances of getting your phone number and a date and I just couldn't help myself.” Sara put on her best innocent face and rested a gentle hand on Ava's waist. 

Ava frowned. “Are you saying that all these random guys that were hitting on me for the past few days are your friends? And you knew about it and didn't say anything!?”

“Yeah, I guess I  _ could've  _ told you about it but I just kept thinking about their faces...I'm sorry Aves. It's just a silly bet and I knew they wouldn't do anything inappropriate.”

Ava stared down at her seriously for a few seconds but wasn't able to hold her serious face for long when faced with Sara's barely disguised amusement and excitement over the whole thing. 

“Fine. What do you need? My phone number? What do you even get out of this?”

Sara grinned so hard the corner of her eyes crinkled adorably. “The winner chooses what the losers have to do.” She licked her lips, eyes darting to her girlfriend's lips. “I think we can do something even better to leave them with their mouths open, don't you think?”

Ava rolled her eyes but smiled. “Fine, but I'm deciding what they have to do.”

“Deal,” Sara said, pulling her closer. 

Ava shook her head, “I can't believe I was almost accepting Gary's advice that I should dress more lesbian because of a stupid bet,” she mumbled right before cupping Sara's face and pressing their lips together. She swallowed Sara's laugh, if she was laughing because of what she said or from the screams coming from across the street she didn't know, nor did she care when Sara was pulling her closer and biting her lip  _ like that _ . 

When they pulled back Sara was smiling smugly and Ava almost pulled her back in so she could wipe it off with her lips. 

“Now what?” she asked instead. 

“Now, you're gonna go get your coffee and I'm gonna go rub my victory and your number in their faces. And then,” Sara said before Ava could say anything, “you come join us and I'll introduce you properly.”

Ava nodded, satisfied, and went inside the café, leaving Sara to go deal with her friends.  
  


“What did you say to her!?” Nate asked as soon as she approached. 

“She kissed you!” Jax said almost at the same time. 

“What kind of spell did you use, love?” John asked looking more amused than anything. 

Sara grinned, pulling her phone out of her pocket and showing them a number saved as “Ava”. 

“That means I won, guys.”

“But how? I used my best lines!” Jax said. “And I have a great gaydar! What did you do?”

“I won the bet! That's what I did.”

“But how?”

“Using my charms, of course. Isn't that what you guys said was necessary?” 

“But she kissed you! Why would she kiss you?” Nate asked confused. 

“Well, I'm kinda…”

“She's coming!” Jax said interrupting her. 

Sara turned to see Ava approaching, her cup of coffee firmly held between her hands. She stopped beside Sara and Sara immediately hugged her waist. 

“Remember when I said I had some news?” Sara asked watching her friends. “You guys ruined everything when you started with this whole bet and I just couldn't resist joining. What I wanted to say was that I'm dating someone. Ava, these dorks are my friends, Jax, Nate, and John. Boys, meet my girlfriend Ava.”

“What?” Nate asked. 

“Your girlfriend? Sara Lance, dating?” Jax said

John laughed, throwing his cigarette away to greet Ava. 

“Well played, love. Well played.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@fvandomtrvsh](http://fvandomtrvsh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
